Petrichor
by almostfamou5
Summary: It's all about Kevney. Ever had a bad day at work?


**Petrichor**

Whitney was a nervous wrack because of her first day on set of The Bodyguard. She had stared blankly at her ceiling the whole night, waiting for sleep to find her. Her mind was in a spin, one thought chasing the other. "Kevin, could you please get out of my head! Ugh!" She sighed heavily and covered her face with her hands. He invaded her thoughts since the first moment they met even though she tried to fight them off a few times. The talks they shared in the last five weeks meant a lot to her and she couldn't wait to see him again. Whitney tossed and turned for what seemed like hundredth time. She kept her eyes shut but the brain traffic wouldn't stop, so she started to read. Finally, after a few attempts to go through some pages, her eyelids slowly got heavier and the last thing she remembered was the beginning of the dawn slowly poking its head through the shadows of the darkness.

On the other side of town, someone tried to occupy his right and left sides of the brain counting bouncy little sheep leaping over a fence. "Geez, woman. Would you just get out of my head and let me sleep for at least two hours," he whispered to himself and looked to his right seeing his wife was sound asleep. The reason they still slept together in the same bed was because of their children, but their marriage was nothing but a farce. Giving up sleep he got out of the bed and headed downstairs dialing a well-known number.

"Dude, you have issues, seriously. It's 4 am!" Jim Wilson loved his best friend but there were times he wished he could send him to the moon.

"How am I supposed to go through this, Jim? She'll be around me every day for twenty four hours." Kevin was hoping for some good advice from his best friend.

"Really, this why you woke me up in the middle of the night? All right, you want my advice here's my advice. Stay away from her, Kevin. She means nothing but trouble for you. You're still married and she is together with this moron of her boyfriend." Jim meant well but he also knew how Kevin felt about Whitney Houston. The last few weeks they spent together meant everything to both of them.

"What do you mean, stay away from her. Are you kidding me! Did you hear what I just told you? We are going to be on set together for the next four months!" Kevin thought about her constantly and couldn't get her of his mind. Being around her every day for four months would challenge his willpower in any possible way.

"Just try to act professionally and avoid her as much as you can, alright." No matter how tempting the feelings may get, Kevin had to find a way to control them. "And now, would you please let me go back to sleep? Oh, and have fun on the set tomorrow but not too much fun."

"Nice, Jim, very smooth." Still, Kevin knew that Jim was right. He had to find a way to distance himself from Whitney. Period.

"No, no, no, no, no! I can't believe this! I'm going to be late!" Whitney jumped out of her bed running around her bedroom and looking for her clothes. "This is not happening!" She knew that the biggest mistake you could make on your first day on set was arriving to set late. The filmmaking is a business driven by the clock and one of the main goals is to use the time efficiently. And on day one, arriving late is one of the dumbest mistakes you can make because of the message it sends. Everyone would think that you're lazy, arrogant and don't care enough.

Whitney drove as if she stole the car and the police was after her. She raced to the studio but was late nevertheless.

"Mick, I'm so sorry. I really don't know how this could have happened." Whitney felt horrible about her mistake and was willing to make it right.

"It's alright, Whitney. Just get ready for your make-up, will ya." Mick wasn't in the mood for that kind of discussions and walked away yelling. "Alright everyone, we are starting in 30 minutes. Get everything ready!"

Whitney passed Kevin on her way to meet her make-up artist. She beamed at him hoping to get one of his beautiful smiles in return but Kevin greeted her with merely a movement of his head and a half smile. Her face fell and she felt like throwing up. Kevin noticed her disappointment and hated himself for hurting her so much. He tried to convince himself it was the best for both of them and ignored her for the rest of the day.

Nine hours later Whitney finally walked out the WB studio just to be greeted by pouring rain. This day that started out bad just kept getting worse, snowballing into a really bad day. You could say, a domino effect with negative events happened, where one bad thing led to another. She slept through the alarm, which put her in the doghouse with Mick and the rest of the crew. Kevin ignored her the whole day, which made her even more insecure and miserable. Because of that, she forgot her lines quite few times and it took seventeen retakes to get her scenes right. Whitney didn't even have time to eat something the whole day. So, what a surprise she forgot her umbrella this morning. Oh well, it's a good thing tears never show in the pouring rain.

And just when she was about to step outside, a tall and masculine figure had appeared in front of her offering her his umbrella. She took it from him her hand covering his. As their eyes met and locked, the world stopped turning. Their breathing quickened, their bodies stilled. Slowly his head came down, hers rose to meet it, and their lips touched. Whitney protested quietly, when he hesitantly pulled away. Then he smiled brightly at her and before she could say anything, he turned around and ran out into the rain.

"Hey, Frank Farmer! I'll see you tomorrow?" Whitney felt so happy that her heart leapt.

"You certainly will, Rachel Marron." And then he smiled at her again. " You did great today, Whitney. I was very proud of you." With that, Kevin turned around again and ran towards his car. Whitney closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The scent of the rain…


End file.
